The Digital Radiant Garden
by Silverkey101
Summary: What if Diz didn't just create a digital Twilight Town for Roxas, but had also created a Beta digital version of Radiant Garden for Xion as well. Xion is sent to a digital version of Radiant Garden were she will befriend the hollow bastion restoration committee and discover the secrets that lie beneath the coding of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**The Digital Radiant Garden**

**Chapter 1**

The gentle hum of heavy machinery coursed through the dimly lit room that was the hidden lab under the old mansion of Twilight Town. A man with red bandages covering the the majority of his face was typing away on the keyboard while observing the huge computer monitors that displayed along the wall. Fully concentrated on his work he didn't even turn as the entrance door was activated and slid open. A blind folded silvered haired teenager entered the room with the swift sound of the secret door closing in behind him.

"Hows the program coming?" The silvered haired teen asked.

"Why, hello to you to Riku." The man typing at the computer retorts back.

"My apologies Diz, hello."

"That's much better, as for your question, so far the program is just about complete. I just need to make these few adjustments and we will be able to activate it."

Riku took a stand beside the man called Diz to view the data floating along the monitors.

"All this for one virtual environment? Don't you think it's a bit much." the teenager asked.

"Why of course, we want this world to feel as believable as possible for the puppet to be alluded to the fact that the world it's living in is real." If it discovers that the world is fake and tries to escape the results could be disastrous."

"That thing you referred to as a puppet has a name you know. Her names Xion, and she has a reason to live a normal life."

"Riku, it still and will always be nothing but an empty puppet who was created to steal Sora's powers."

"Yes, only this empty shell of a puppet did create a personality and did transform into an actual life form."

"Correction Riku, not life form, but Nobody. No matter how many ways you look at it. It, will always be nothing but an empty puppet."

"I see, then answer this question for me then. Why did you agree to put Xion into the computer in the first place, if you don't even care much for her well being.

The bandaged man was amused by this question and smirked.

"You know as well as I do why we need her contained. Its her memories she's collected from Sora. By keeping her in the data system, she can be concealed from Organization 13's clutches and also be at the disposable of our benefits for returning your friends memories back to normal." Diz typed a few more keys into the computer, and a downloading screen popped up on the monitor.

"Just so we are clear Riku. Once it has lived out it usefulness, the puppet will need to be eventually eliminated. It's simply to dangerous to be set free." Diz turned and stared toward Riku.

"You are Sora's best friend, I'm sure you of all people should know that the protection of your friend must always come first. Even if the consequences are great." The bandaged man stats while pointing to Riku's blind fold.

Riku nodded to show the man his understanding. A gentle chime on the monitor pings and Diz turns his gaze back to the screen.

"Once this last file is installed we can begin the program. The puppet will wake up as a normal resident of Radiant Garden were it will live out its new life. I even managed to hack into it's memory system and deleted all previous life memories. It's programed to only know the memories I've implanted."

"You've erased Xion's memories? What about Sora's? does she still have those memories? Riku asked

"Don't worry Riku, Namine is the only one who can extract Sora's memories. I've just made it a little easier for her to search for them. With all that organization nonsense out of the way I'm hoping this operation will go smoothly."

Another gentle chime pings up on the screen.

"All right the program is set. Once I hit this button the program will be activated. Before I do so, I need your word Riku. If things don't go according to plan that you will do what ever it takes to get the job done. Even if that means to destroy the puppet. I need to know that you can do that."

Riku turned his attention back towards the machine that was equipped with a capsule like dome. He remembered the day he had brought the unconscious girl into the lab and placed her in the machine to be virtualize into the computer system. He knew from what Namine had told him that Xion wanted to go back to Sora even after knowing the risks it could take. Riku wasn't sure if it was stupidity or bravery, but non the less he couldn't help but feel a little something toward the puppet. For all he knew it could just be Xion's resemblance of his friend Kairi, that drove him to care for the young Nobody so much. Riku turned his gaze away from the machine and back to the monitors. He glanced over at one of the monitors that displayed Sora's vital signs and memory data. If he ever was going to wake up his comatose friend his best bet was to go through with Diz's plans.

"Alright then, start the program. If things go south, I promise to do what ever it takes to be sure my friend can wake up from his sleep. You have my word."

Diz nodded and smiled a satisfying grin towards the boy's decision and pressed the button to activate the program that would begin Xion's new life in Radiant Garden.

**(Authors note: Hi everyone Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I've always wanted to write a story about Xion and since I'm in a Kingdom Hearts mood right now. I thought this would be a fun story to write.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Radiant Garden, a beautiful city that flourished with beautiful gardens and fountains. Shops all lined the streets keeping all the townsfolk busy as they go about their daily routines. Today however was a special day, as it was the beginning of the annual Radiant Garden flower festival. A festival that is, that would soon brighten the day for a particular special Nobody.

"Xion, darling it's time to get up. I'll be needing your assistance today downstairs" an elderly voice called from the lower level of the house Xion was living at.

Xion rolled the covers off herself sluggishly and let out a big yawn.

"I'll be right down, Miss Holly!" she calls as she leaps out of bed and starts to get dress.

Xion had taken residents with a nice old woman who just so happened to own the local bakery. She didn't have many memories of life before the bakery, but she didn't mind. She lived a happy life here with Miss Holly and was just fine the way things were. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Xion made her way over to her dresser and pulled out a black blouse and white skirt. Once changed she through on her shoes and made her way downstairs were the bakery shop was.

"What are we making today Miss Holly?", Xion asked as she entered the kitchen.

"We will be making sour dough bread. Its going to be a very busy day with the festival going on today. So, we will have to make extra."

"mmm, I love sour dough bread." Xion says while she runs over to put on an apron.

"Haha, I know how much you like it. That's another reason why I'm making a bigger batch this round. That way there will be some left over for us as well."

The bells to the bakery's door chimed as a customer entered the store.

"Oh, Xion darling, can you go and take care of that customer while I prepare the dough?"

"Sure, thing Miss Holly." Xion finishes tying on her apron and enters the main room of the store and approaches the counter.

"Welcome to Holly's Bakery how can I help you today?" Xion says as she quickly wipes the folds out of her apron to look more presentable.

"Ah it's you Lassie, so good to see ya dis morning." A Scottish duck replies.

"Oh, hello Scrooge, I'm so sorry I didn't see you down there at first. Xion says as she leans over the counter to greet the Scottish duck properly.

"No worries las"

"So what can I get you today Scrooge? Or is it just the usual?"

"It would be the usual this morning."

"Ok then 1 salty cream muffin it is. That will be 5 munnys."

"No, problem las, here you go." The kind duck says as he hands over the munny to Xion.

"Thanks Scrooge, and have a nice day."

"Thank you, lassie, same goes for you. It's a beautiful day this morning. You should come outside one of these days and enjoy the sun."

"Oh, thank you, but I'm kind of shy, plus I'm happy working here with Miss Holly."

"I understand lassie, do what you need to do to feel comfortable. Just know that there is more to happiness then just working all day long. Meeting people and making friends is also key to a happy living. You do have friends don't you las?"

"Well there is Miss Holly, I consider her my friend, does that count?"

"Yes lassie that it does. But what about friends around your own age."

"Well, no, not really I haven't been out enough to really get to know anyone."

"Oh well then perhaps this may help ya." Scrooge says has he hands Xion a small poster.

"The annual flower festival starts today. Perhaps that will be a good event for you to go and meet more people." Xion looked at the poster which was filled with bright colors and beautiful pictures of flowers.

"Just think about it and do whatever you think is most comfortable."

"Thanks Scrooge."

"My pleasure las, you have a nice day now." Scrooge smiles and then take his leave from the bakery.

Xion looked back down at the poster as she walked back into the kitchen were Miss Holly was kneading dough.

"Was that Scrooge Mcduck I heard in the store?" Miss Holly asks.

"Ah ha, he just came to order his usual. Hey Miss Holly, what's the annually Flower festival?"

"The annual Flower festival, why its one of the biggest events of Radiant Garden. Everyone from gardeners, florist, to towns people gather together to show and appreciate the beautiful flowers of the city. There are flower competitions, garden shows, and much more. Would you like to participate this year Xion?"

"Me oh I don't know Miss Holly, I'm still shy about meeting new people."

"That's ok child, one of these days your going to enjoy being out there in the city. And your going to have a ton of friends to fill your heart with happiness." This made Xion smile, Miss Holly always knew how to lift her spirits whenever she was feeling down.

"Thanks Miss Holly", Xion says as she glances one last time at the poster before folding it and placing it in the pocket of her apron. To protect it while she kneaded dough.

"You know Xion, I've still got some dough prepping that I can manage on my own. Why don't you go out and enjoy the festival today? There will be plenty of work for you to do when you get back, but for now go and have some fun."

"You, really mean that Miss Holly? I mean this is a big job and I know you need the extra help and."

"Oh Xion now your just trying to make an excuse not to go. I know you struggle making friends, but this is your chance to go out meet some people. Go on child, the bread can wait." A smile formed on Xion's face as she untied her apron and hung it up on its hook. This was it she was going to head out to the city and get to know the area. She'd only had a few memories of the town from before her times at the bakery but overall, she really only knew about the bakery and the love of her caring guardian.

With a breath of excitement Xion pushes herself through the front door of the store and is welcomed by the chime of joyful music. Xion glanced around as people handed flowers out from portable stands and people gathered around street performers and cheered. It was a lot for Xion to take in, but the excitement around her was enough to pump her adrenaline to move forward and explore the city more. First there was a huge crowd surrounding a small stage in the center of town that caught Xion's attention. There were beautiful basket arrangements of flowers displayed along the stage. Were people were passing tickets around and placing them in small buckets beneath them.

"Excuse me what is all this for?" Xion asked one of the crowd members."

"Oh, would you like a ticket dear, this is for the vote for the best flower arrangement on stage. Each basket was put together by a citizen of the city, and the one most voted for gets the blue-ribbon prize. Which one are you going to vote for?"

"Tuff choice their all so pretty. Maybe the one with the orange, pink and red arrangement. It reminds me of seeing the sunset." Xion says as she glances at all the contender's baskets.

"Well then here's a ticket for you to vote for that pretty sunset basket. The contest doesn't end until this evening. So be sure to stop by when the awards are being announced."

"Oh, thank you mam, I'll be sure to do that."

"My pleasure, enjoy the rest of the festival."

"Thanks, I will." Xion says with a smile and makes her way over to the front of the stage to place her ticket in the basket. She had to admit they were all very pretty, but she really wanted to see her basket win. There was just something about it that made her feel warm and satisfied inside.

After making her vote, Xion realized she forgot to eat breakfast and decided to head down towards the food stands to find something to eat. She'd been to the food stands before to pick up groceries for Miss Holly. So, finding a vendor selling a bagel was easy.

"I'm telling you Leon I could of swore I saw a heartless go this way."

"But Yuffie for the last time, I told you that area has already been secured."

Xion watches as a teenager dressed as a ninja drags a man with long brown hair down the rows of the vendor stands.

"Excuse me, pardon me, guardians of Radiant Garden coming through here."

"That's not even what we call ourselves. We are just normal people doing a helping service to the city."

"Says you Squall. I'm just doing us a favor by giving us a trademark name. We can't always be labeled as those kids who helped out all the time."

"First off, the names Leon, and second you are a kid Yuffie."

"Ap pup pup, that's Teenager, Squall."

"And that's Leon, Yuffie."

Xion had to admit seeing those two friends bicker with one another was a strange site. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever get into that sort of an argument with someone. Guess she'd have to keep searching for friends to find out for sure. After Xion finished off her bagel she left the vendor stands and decided to head further downtown to watch some street performers. She enjoyed watching the performers juggle enflamed clubs around. Very scary but yet still pretty to watch like all the flowers around.

Eventually as time went by, Xion's stomach was once again calling out to her for food. So, this round she was going to try and pick out something she'd never try before. It was a hard choice, but she ended trying for the first time some cotton candy. It looked really tasty and sugary and it just beckoned her sweet tooth. She took a huge bite into the fluffy pink candy and immediately could feel the tingling sugar sensation take over her mouth. Xion stifled her lips to contain her excited laughter from leaping out.

"Ohhhh they have cotton candy Leon, oh please can we get some!" It was that Ninja girl from before who was still hanging with her annoyed brooding friend.

"No Yuffie, it's too much sugar. You'll die of a hyper overdose if I let you eat that stuff."

Xion placed her hand over her mouth in shock and quickly glanced down at her cotton candy. Was this joyful food really capable of causing something as bad as, death?

"Oh great Leon, now you've terrified that poor girl over there." Xion glanced up as she watched the young ninja approach her position.

"Sorry about my party pooping friend over there. He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes."

"Can this stuff really kill you?" Xion couldn't help but ask as she was too busy wondering if she'd soon become ill or not.

"What, of course not kid, that's just Leon talk. He always says stuff like that to me. Cause he doesn't know what having fun is all about! The young Ninja discreetly says over her shoulder while making eye contact to her friend who simply shook his head in disapproval.

"If he doesn't like fun then why are you guys at the flower festival, isn't that what the festival is all about?"

"He may be a bit of a stickler, but we share the same goals in making sure all of the citizens can enjoy the festival without any interruption from the heartless. It's kind of our job and we take great pride in it. Old Leon over there though may take it a little too seriously. So, I try to make his missions a little more interesting every day."

"Really how do you do that?"

"By annoying the heck out of him until I get a smile out of him." The young ninja says with a huge cheeky grin on her face. Xion lets out a small laugh.

"It's sounds like you guys have quite an odd friendship."

"Ha you can say that. Well I better not keep you from your own friends and better get back to my job."

"Thanks, but I'm on my own really, this is my first time at the festival so it's all pretty new to me."

"What, you mean you've never participated at the festival before." The ninja gasps, which Xion shyly reply's back by nodding her head no.

"Well in that case kid, how would you like to tag along with this cool ninja for the day."

Xion was surprised by the sudden invitation and was hesitant to respond but she let that fear go as a small yes escaped from her lips.

"Excellent, the names Yuffie, or as I'm otherwise known as The Great Ninja Yuffie, but you can call me Yuffie for short, since where friends now. As for my party pooping partner over there, his names Leon. What's your name kid?"

"Oh, ah it's Xi-Xion. Are you sure your friend won't mind me tagging along though? He looks like he's about to yell at you." Xion asks hesitantly as she gazes over Yuffies shoulder to see Leon standing impatiently with his arms crossed and his foot tapping up and down.

"Naw don't worry about him he'll get over it."

"Ha ha if you say so. Say Yuffie I know I'm not going to die from eating this now, but would you like the rest of my cotton candy?" The ninjas eyes grew huge as Xion handed her the cotton candy.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course, that's what friends do right? They share things."

"That they do. You wanna know what else friends do? They share their sweet victory. Watch as I get a fun reaction from Leon over there." Yuffie turns around to face Leon and swings the cotton candy in the air to show off the forbidding candy treat. Leon rolls his eyes and throws his arms up in defeat towards the ninja.

"Very funny Yuffie, when your done acting like a child meet me at the flower arrangement contest, they're about to announce the winning basket."

"Ya here that Xion, their going to tell us which basket won the contest come on let's go." Xion nodded her head and followed alongside Yuffie as they ran to catch up to Leon.

Excitement was all around as people gathered around the stage to await the winner. Xion was surprised by how many people showed up. Though she couldn't blame them as she was sure they were just as excited to see the winner as she was. The announcer walked upon the stage and topped on the mic to get everyone's attention.

"Hello citizens of Radiant Garden welcome to the first day of the annual Radiant Garden Flower Festival! The crowd roars in cheer.

"Hey Leon, do you think Aerith's going to win again this year?"

"Is that a trick question? Of course, she's going to win, she always does every year. She's the undefeated champion of the flower festival everyone knows that."

"You guys actually know a champion?" Xion asked curiously.

"Sure do, our other friend Aerith has a special way with flowers and always provides a beautiful arrangement. Leon and I always vote for her, but we both know she doesn't need our votes to win."

"That's so cool that your so supportive of her though." Xion says with a smile. In the meantime, the announcer tries to get the attention of the crowd back.

"Now I know we all are very anxious to see the winner of our contest, so without further ado I shall reveal our winner. There was a small drum roll track that played as the announcer opened the winning envelope.

"And the winner is, Aerith! Our champion once again takes home the blue ribbon! Aerith if you're out there, please come up and clam your prize! The crowd cheers and Xion watches as a woman wearing pink walks up on the stage.

"AAAAHHHH that's our friend up there Leon! wooohhooo Aerith, we know her! That's our friend up there yaaa!"

"Yuffie, would you take it down a notch." Leon sternly scolds to try and calm the hyper active teen down.

"What, what was that Leon? I can't here you with all the cheering and clapping."

"Seriously Yuffie, why do I even bother coming on these missions with you."

"Because you know you secretly enjoy yourself when I'm around to hype it up."

"Your words, not mine yuffie." Leon says crossing his arms in defeat. Which gets a satisfying laugh from Yuffie.

Xion also couldn't help but get out a laugh herself. Seeing these two friends' banter and yet still get a long made Xion see that maybe perhaps Scrooge Mcduck was right. That there was another life outside from the Bakery, and maybe, just maybe she could even get used to it.

_Restoration at 12% _

**(Authors Note: Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I know it's been a long time since I added a chapter, But I am happy to finally get this story on the move. It's been awhile since I wrote something KH related. So I'm super excited to continue writing more.)**


End file.
